


love, everlasting

by ebedoesit



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebedoesit/pseuds/ebedoesit
Summary: stanley uris and patricia blum were destined to be, two souls entwined from the beginning of time waiting to find each other. two pieces of a puzzle, both fine on their own but once connected were inseparable.---otherwise known as I couldn't stop thinking about stan and patty completing each other and wrote about their days spent together, the good and the bad, and the strength of their relationship.
Relationships: Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	love, everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> just started to have some thoughts about stan and patty today! just wanted to note a TW/CW for mention of a miscarriage about midway through, it's something that they process through for a couple paragraphs. just wanted to mention it just in case someone didn't see it in the tags!

Stanley Uris fell in love with Patricia Blum the moment he saw her. The process of working up the nerve to talk with her was almost painful, as his heart thumped so hard in his chest that he was sure she could hear it when he approached her. Looking up at her and seeing the charming quirk of her lips as she introduced herself, the gleam in her eye as she laughed at one of his jokes, and the gripping hand on his shoulder as she attempted to steady herself after mistepping as they walked to get dinner. 

There was a day that Patty came to visit him at his apartment off campus and she never left. And it was one of the greatest days of Stan’s life. Slowly over time his one bedroom apartment became their one bedroom apartment. Her things slowly showed up and his closet was taken over by her clothes. 

Patty would come home from the store with bags of new decor for the apartment. She would laugh and Stan would shake his head and jokingly scold her for spending this much money on a college student's budget. 

This love was something that was easy, something that was as natural as the setting sun and the shining stars.

Some weekends, when they had no homework, no work, no grocery shopping, no anything, they would lay in bed all day. The morning sun gently peaked into their bedroom, giving the room itself a soft glow. Both of them, warm with sleep, Patty laying across Stan’s chest with her eyes closed and legs tangled in his. Stan’s warm brown eyes would watch as her chest rose and fell, resting a hand on her heart just to feel it beating. Just as a gentle, rhythmic reminder that this was real. He would press a chaste kiss into her chestnut hair before getting up to make their morning coffee and get the paper for Patty’s crossword puzzle that day. 

And that’s how Patty would wake up, to Stan, still in his sleep pants and no shirt, with his curls messy and eyes still half lidded from sleep, holding a cup of coffee in each hand and the crossword under his arm with a pen. She would reach out to him, hands still stiff from sleep and a yawn on her lips, grabbing coffee with one hand and the paper with the other. Stan would set his coffee down and shuffle under the covers one again, propped up by a pillow. Eyes watching Patty as she worked through her crossword, once in a while piping up to ask Stan his thoughts.

Some days after the crossword puzzle, Patty would set the finished puzzle gently on the floor and lean back on her side, facing Stan, and press kisses on his chest until she would trail them to his lips. Stan would cup her face in his hands, warm still from laying in bed, and kiss her properly, not the chaste kiss she was initially planning. 

From there their day would go from reading to each other from their favorite books, still in bed and still in their pajamas, to showering together, to discussing lunch, to listening to records as they lay on the floor of their apartment. Warm and content in each other’s arms. 

Patty loved to shower with Stan on their lazy days. On these days he wouldn’t gripe to her about how the water was too hot or they were showering for too long. No, on these days he would let Patty take her shampoo and conditioner and gently wash his hair, massaging his scalp and gently give him kisses on his jawline. 

Other days, when they were still in their one bedroom apartment, they would try to take a bath together. The tub would be too small, too awkward to really be able to bathe for a long time, but they would try. A tangle of limbs and bodies, attempting to get comfortable. Patty, too tall to comfortably fit but Stan too stubborn to not give it a try. 

When they got older and bought their first house, the requirement was that they had to have a tub big enough for the both of them. Stan was very serious about this and wouldn’t fold when Patty suggested a house that did not pass his tub inspection. Patty had initially been embarrassed when they started to tour houses and Stan would do what they now fondly called the “Tub Check”. The Tub Check included both of them sitting in the tub together to see if it was comfortable. The first time this happened, Stan had taken off his shoes and stepped into the bathtub and sat, and looked deadpan at Patty and requested that she get in too, with the realtor standing right next to her. Patty’s face had flushed red and almost refused Stan but she could see the stubbornness in his eyes and knew that it wasn’t worth the fight. 

They were like the ultimate duo. Peanut Butter and Jelly. Bread and Butter. Sugar and Spice. Stan and Patty. Always doing things together, never apart. 

Stan took dancing lessons with Patty for their five year anniversary. It was not a skill he was particularly keen about gaining but the way that Patty had looked at him, amber eyes bright with joy, a smile spread across her face, the candle light flickered across her face during their anniversary dinner, Stan couldn’t help but say he would love to learn. Patty’s energy was contagious. It was one of his favorite things about her. 

Several years into their marriage they had started to try for kids. They had had conversations about whether they wanted children on and off for years, each time it ended with Patty holding Stan’s hand and assuring him that he would be a good father. Telling him that they would keep their child so safe and happy, having children would bring them so much joy. Patty didn’t know where Stan’s fear of not being able to keep their child safe came from, she tried to dig into it at some point but came up empty. Stan himself couldn’t really even tell Patty what was holding him back. 

Patty’s miscarriage devastated them. 

They had been so overjoyed when Patty found out that she was pregnant. Stan had swept her up in his arms and kissed her lips, her cheeks, her neck, her belly. Anywhere that she would let him cover in kisses he would. Stan, ever doting, would take her breakfast in the morning and second breakfast when Patty’s morning sickness eventually caught up to her. Instead of their normal books they would read aloud to each other at night, they started reading the parenting books they had bought. The parenting books were a lot more dull than what they usually read, but still they buzzed with excitement when they thought of their child growing in Patty’s womb.

The day that it happened wasn’t stormy, rainy, or particularly ominous. It was an easy, early fall day. Patty was heavily spotting and was having horrible cramps. They made the decision to check with their doctor to make sure everything was OK. By the time the appointment ended, both were in tears and beginning to mourn the loss of their child. 

It was hard for Patty not to blame herself. Hell, it was hard for her not to spiral. But Stan stood by her side everlasting, holding her when she cried, talking her off the ledge when it got to be too hard, helping her in any way she needed. He was the first to suggest that they try therapy, both of them, to process through this loss. Patty was hesitant at first but agreed to it. 

They worked through it. Together. Like they always did. No matter how high the mountain, or how challenging the task, they would do it together. Patty had spent hours studying with Stan when he was getting his masters degree, both sitting on the floor with note cards strewn about, as they both tried to make sense of what he was learning. Stan always brought Patty a glass of wine and listened to her complain about her coworkers, nearly in tears, after a particularly rough day. This was another hurdle they would have to work through. Maybe now was not the time that they would hold their child in their arms, but that day would be coming. 

And they did get better, the pain that they felt still existed but it was lighter. When both were carrying the load, it got easier. It got easier knowing that there was someone who loved you so unconditionally, someone who was there for you through thick and thin. Someone who loved you so deeply and so carefully that you would freely give them your heart to hold. For Patty, loving Stan was like being enveloped by a sea of warmth. It was something that came with the ease of breathing. It was like Stan and Patty weren't two people, but rather two souls intertwined as they made their way through life. 

Stan could not describe Patty if he had all the time in the world and all words at his disposal. She was his light, his hope on his darkest day. Her eyes were the eyes that he would hope to catch from across the room at any party. Hers was the hand that he hoped to hold through good times and bad. Her voice, soft with sleep like dripping honey, was the voice he wanted to wake up to every morning. Her quick wit and snark was something he looked forward to hearing every day. 

He loved her in the way that someone loved the very air they breathe, an essential part of life that he surely would not survive without. 

This love was not something that could be replaced, or replicated. It was something everlasting.

**Author's Note:**

> me, sprinkling in throughout this fic: did you know that patty's tall? she's taller than stan? she is too tall for an apartment bathtub!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! if you did, feel free to leave a kudos or comment! :) if you want to follow me on twitter for more headcanons from the clown movies my handle is @ebedoesit !


End file.
